Behind Open Doors
by annazonabeth
Summary: Percy and Annabeth are finally reunited after Hera's kidnapping. As is the case with most lovers, they can't keep their hands off each other... only they seem to have forgotten how to close and lock doors. Unfortunately the crew of the Argo 2 learns this fact all too well. To be fair, Percy and Annabeth's friends seemed to have forgotten how to knock as well.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, everyone! Here's just a little something-something that I've written when I need to take breaks from A Twisted Tale of Cinderella (which btw is updating this week).**

 **Chapters for this story are short and to the point and consist of different members of the Seven walking in on Percabeth in, well, compromising situations. And the situations in question keep on getting more and more... intimate.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Hazel, can you go to the engine room and get Annabeth?" Piper asked when they all sat down to eat dinner. "And maybe you can find Percy on your way there."

"Sure, should I get Leo, too?"

"Nah, let him rest." Jason said and took a seat next to Frank. "Poor guy's been up monitoring those thrusters for almost two days straight."

"Yeah," Frank agreed. "Good thing Annabeth volunteered to take over for him."

"Okay, I'll be back!"

Hazel walked to the other side of the Argo towards the engine room. On her way, she didn't see Percy anywhere. Maybe he was somewhere on deck. Since she already knew Annabeth was in the engine room, she figured she should get Annabeth first and they could find Percy together.

The corridor was long and creepy but she could see the open door of the engine room. She approached and almost called out Annabeth's name when she heard a girl's surprised yelp.

"Annabeth, you're not wearing a bra."

Hazel's eyes widened. That was Percy's voice. She was at the door now and with a peek inside, could see Percy and Annabeth in the corner of the room. Percy's back was facing Hazel with Annabeth's arms wrapped around his waist.

"Percy, don't squeeze so hard. They're tender." Annabeth moaned. Percy's head dipped to Annabeth's neck and Hazel's eyes widened when she heard suckling sounds. Annabeth lowered one of her hands to grope Percy's butt and they started kissing.

Hazel screamed, the same scream of souls in the Fields of Punishment. Percy and Annabeth jumped away from each other and looked to the door but Hazel was already running away.

* * *

 **It's Frank's turn next chapter! Thank you for reading and please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

* * *

It was the middle of the night when Frank made his way to Annabeth's room with his index fingers stuck in the Chinese handcuffs. He had been playing with them since he couldn't sleep anyway.

Annabeth had shown him how to get the thing off but he accidentally inserted his fingers too far. When he tried to loosen the braids, his fingers were already touching and had no room to move. He needed someone to carefully cut it off. But he didn't want to go to the others. Leo and Percy would laugh at him. He didn't want Piper and Hazel to think he was an idiot. Coach Hedge might cut his whole finger off. And Jason, well, Frank didn't trust how Jason needed to squint to read Stop signs.

Annabeth was the best bet. Luckily the door to her room was ajar so he didn't have to fiddle around to turn the knob. And the light was leaking out. Oh, good. At least Frank wouldn't be waking her up. He pushed the door in and his jaw dropped.

Percy was sitting up straight on the bed and laying across his lap on her belly was Annabeth. Her shorts were pulled down to her ankles, exposing her blue panties. Percy's hand was raised high in the air but he was staring at Frank.

"Percy?" Annabeth's face was pressed against the sheets so she didn't notice Frank. "Why'd you stop?"

Frank backed out of the room and around the corner. He heard a slap then Annabeth's giggle.

Screw it, he'll just chew the Chinese handcuffs off.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading and please review! Jason is the next victim.**

 **Also if you don't already know, chapter 15 of A Twisted Tale of Cinderella is now up (finally).**


End file.
